A physical unclonable function or ‘PUF’ is a physical entity capable of generating an output (‘response’) to a given input (‘challenge’) that is unique to that particular PUF such that it can be regarded as a ‘fingerprint’. This capacity is typically arrived at by devising the PUF in such a way that its output depends upon features that differ randomly in each device due to minor manufacturing variations. Thus, a PUF cannot be readily replicated with the correct fingerprint, even with full knowledge of its circuit layout. The response may be used for various different purposes, for example in cryptographic operations to secure communications to/from a device that includes the PUF, or used in a process of authenticating the identity of a device that includes the PUF, etc.